


Autumn Colors

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Professor Derek Hale, Puppy Piles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, implied past mpreg, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Derek Hale has a very nice day.





	Autumn Colors

 

Derek hummed as he walked across the campus. He couldn’t help but to smile. It was only afternoon, and he’d already had his last class of the day. With sunlight filtering through the ever so colorful maple leaves everywhere along the winding pathways, he couldn’t help but to feel intense happiness that made him move his hand to his pocket where his cell phone was. Then he remembered something that had been told to him by Peter, of all people. _“You don’t need to share everything, you can have happy moments just for yourself, too.”_ So he kept this one, for now at least.

“Have a nice day, Professor Hale!” Someone called out from beneath a colorful tree. He turned to look and saw a few of his students, probably having a lunch break.

He waved at them and smiled and was pretty sure he could hear an “aww” drifting to him in the breeze. He didn’t listen, knowing that among the group was the girl who always smelled like arousal when he walked past her. He didn’t need to hear what they were saying, he could guess. To his surprise, it didn’t bother him anymore. Now that was something he should share, not with family, but with his therapist later in the week.

He climbed into the Jeep—Roscoe 2.0—and started the drive home. On a whim, he stopped by the grocery store to get some Ben & Jerry’s. He ended up getting three different flavors, because his family couldn’t agree on flavors and got territorial over his favorites.

It took him thirty minutes to get out of town and to the foothills where “home” was these days. The fall colors were stunning here as well, and he kept smiling through the drive. Some days it wasn’t a pleasant drive, but the autumns, he didn’t mind so much.

His cell rang on the passenger’s seat, so he pushed the hands-free thing attached to his sun visor.

“Hey, John,” he said in greeting.

“You headed home?” his father in law asked, clear smile in his tone.

Derek could hear the rumble of his own vehicle, and smiled wider. “Yeah, almost there. What’s your ETA?”

“Three hours, give or take. They still don’t have a clue?”

“No, absolutely none. You’re staying for a week?” He hoped for a week, at least. These days John was pack in ways he couldn’t have imagined back in the day.

“And a half, son. If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Absolutely, you know you’re always welcome and they’ll be so ecstatic.”

“Good,” John grunted. “See you later.”

“Drive safely.”

“Will do.”

Minutes later, Derek was at home, parking the Jeep to its spot at the yard. He picked his leather briefcase and the bag of ice cream from the passenger’s seat and got out.

A little bark from the front porch made him smile. “Hello, Mavis,” he said, even though the dog was old and didn’t hear many things. But she trusted her alpha to be kind and protect her, so she thumped her tail against the floor. “Stay.” She didn’t need to get up from her favorite spot quiet yet.

 

He could already hear the music from the kitchen, so he walked inside the house and then stopped by the kitchen doorway, just watching as his husband swayed with the tune.

“I know you’re there, Der,” Stiles murmured and shook his ass at him without taking his eyes off whatever it was he was doing.

Turns out, it was cupcakes.

“Halloween cupcakes?” Derek asked as he went to put the ice cream into the freezer.

“Uh-huh, we’ll decorate them later once Peter gets here. I’m just letting these cool down now and—oh hello.” Stiles turned around and stepped into Derek’s arms, kissing him sweetly.

In fact, a bit too sweetly. “Icing. Really?”

“Well I had to make sure it tasted right.” Stiles batted his long lashes at Derek, who couldn’t help but to laugh and kiss him again.

“The nuggets asleep?” Derek asked when they separated moments later.

“They should be up soon, they’ve napped for an hour and a half now.”

“I’ll go wake them, it’ll be full moon and that alone will make them bounce off the walls all evening.”

First, Derek went to put his briefcase into Stiles’ and his joined study. He changed into more comfortable clothes in the bedroom upstairs, before going down the hall to the kids’ room.

There was a pile of pups in the queen size bed they’d gotten them as soon as they were old enough to sleep in one. It had made no sense trying to keep them from sleeping in a pile, even though with the first two they’d tried for a while. Now, they slept happily here and didn’t bother their dads on most nights.

Derek leaned to tug at the closest big toe. “Pups, time to get up, naptime over,” he said gently, but loudly enough for them to hear.

One by one, all four of them woke up. Claudie was six now, Francis five, and the twins, Luna and Nova were four. If you looked at them, you would just see family resemblance, but couldn’t just pinpoint the exact features. That was fine. They weren’t actually all related by blood, but somehow stars had aligned and Derek and Stiles had four lovely children now. Blood didn’t matter.

“Daddy!” Francis screamed, ever the daddy’s boy. He launched himself at Derek who caught him easily, scenting him with a smile.

“Afternoon, pups. Did you all sleep well?” he asked, helping the twins out of the blankets they had tangled into somehow. He got kisses and hugs from them, and set them on the floor so they could go use the bathroom. One too many accidents after naptime and there was a routine firmly in place now.

“Yes we did, Daddy,” Claudie said primly and held out her hands to get picked up. She was a big girl now, and took care of the little ones more than she should’ve. They hadn’t discouraged it, because they knew she’d be an alpha one day, and learning the skills naturally would be good for her, even though they made sure she never overdid it.

“Good,” he blew a raspberry to her neck and made her giggle. “Now go pee and make sure everyone washes their hands. Snack time soon.”

“Okay, Daddy!”

Derek picked up Francis who had run into the master bathroom to pee in peace and was already done with clean hands when Derek got to the top of the stairs.

Francis, named after Peter, buried his face to Derek’s neck and just cuddled until they got to Stiles.

“Aww, baby, are you still sleepy?” Stiles asked and kissed his hair. When Francis nodded, Stiles made a disappointed little sound. “I thought you’d be awake enough for PB&B, but I guess—”

“I’m awake!” Francis squealed, wriggling to get down so he could run to his chair at the table.

He preferred banana while all his sisters liked various jams with their peanut butter and bread.

 

The kids had finished eating and were coloring in the family room when Peter arrived. They heard the car just as Derek did where he was wiping the table clean, and ran to the door but stayed put. One time too many of scaring Mavis to death by appearing from behind had taught them a lesson. They waited until Peter opened the door and then screamed and climbed him like a tree.

Derek leaned to the doorway and Stiles came to hug him from the side as they watched their kids greet their uncle. Once, Derek hadn’t thought this possible. The happiness radiating from Peter made the alpha in Derek preen.

His pack was happy, in all the inherent strangeness of it. Francis with Peter’s blue eyes and Stiles’s upturned nose was a testament to how unconventional their family really was. When his husband stepped away from him and went to cuddle with Peter, Derek didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy.

The kids were trying to babble Peter’s ear off, but Stiles shooed them off to give Peter time to settle first.

“Alpha.” Peter tilted his head politely, then smirked and hugged Derek firmly. “Missed you.”

“You too. Don’t stay away for this long again, okay?” It had only been two months, but it felt like much longer.

“I won’t.”

“You guys want coffee?” Stiles asked, and soon they were all gathered around the table, catching up, drinking coffee and arranging the cupcake decoration station.

 

An hour later, Derek looked at the mess that was his kitchen and his family, and sighed. “I’ll go walk Mavis while you six clean this up.”

“Yes Alpha!” all six of them sing-songed at him, and then burst out in laughter or giggles while he harrumphed—not feeling annoyed in the slightest but acting like it anyway. It wasn’t like they believed he was mad anyway.

There was a chill in the air now, so he pulled on a soft sweater Stiles had bought him for last Christmas. It had thumbholes, something that, apparently, was very much needed in Derek’s sweaters. He took the old dog around the large yard and wondered how long she had left.

They’d adopted her from a shelter when Claudie had insisted. That was two years ago, and they thought Mavis might’ve been more than thirteen now. She was a mutt of some sort, with more gray than any other colors in her head by now. She had a thick coat, so she preferred the porch during daytime, and didn’t like to use dog beds unless inside. Her little idiosyncrasies made her who she was, and Derek would be sad to see her go eventually.

He understood her importance, though, and felt immensely grateful that his children’s first touch with death would come from a family pet like it was supposed to go instead of a family member or more than one of them.

By the time they had done their circuit, Mavis wanted inside and Derek let her. She went to have her dinner in the kitchen and then curled up in her bed by the unlit fireplace in the family room.

 

Peter insisted on cooking, so Derek assisted him in the kitchen while Stiles and the kids read some more Harry Potter in the family room. When the wolves in the house heard the vehicle, Peter glanced at Derek inquisitively.

“John,” Derek mouthed at him, and Peter grinned.

The kids were all bouncing around, trying to see out into the dimly lit front yard to figure out who had arrived, and only when Stiles opened the door and exclaimed a surprised “Dad!” did the minions go nuts.

The chorus of “Grandpa!” made even Mavis let out a disturbed little howly bark from her spot, even though she could see it was someone she knew.

Once Stiles had extracted himself from the group hug in the hall, he came to the kitchen and hugged the life out of Derek. Right next to them, Peter continued to chop carrots with a smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Stiles breathed, and Derek held him close for long moments while the babble continued in the family room where John had been dragged by the children.

 

Later that night, when Derek and Peter shifted to run in the woods while Stiles and John trailed after them and the kids all ran between the adults, Derek raised his head to look at the moon. It had been good to get away from California. He was happy here. _They_ were happy here.

Peter nudged him and made a huffy sound. As one, they ran loops, never straying too far from the rest of the pack. Derek howled his happiness to the moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got some Derek feels recently and this came out. All mistakes are mine, since not betaed.


End file.
